Palabras de Madrugada
by Sara Y. Croft
Summary: Las tres y media de la madrugada. Le dolían los ojos, las manos le temblaban y tenía la boca seca. No podía más. —Tonta, ¿Se puedes saber qué haces despierta a estas horas?


_Disclaimer: Inuyasha no me pertenece, y escribo sin animo de lucro._

 _Palabras según word sin contar las notas de autora: 885_

 **Palabras de Madrugada**

* * *

''Y así, con el colapso del Imperio romano de Occidente finaliza finalmente la Edad Antigua dando inicio a lafbjmjmjmjmjmjmjmjmjmj-''

Kagome respingó después de haber estrellado la cabeza contra el teclado. Tras frotarse la frente -la cual ahora tenía las letra marcadas- echó una mirada a la hora.

Las tres y media de la madrugada.

Le dolían los ojos, las manos le temblaban y tenía la boca seca. Y aunque estaba a punto de finalizar con su trabajo de doce páginas sobre la Edad Antigua, no podía más.

Las últimas semanas los demonios andaban muy alterados. Por alguna extraña razón, cuando alguno conseguía algo de poder se creía invencible. Y cada vez era más frecuente toparse con chalados que querían apoderarse del mundo, conseguir riqueza y masacrar todo aquel que se cruzara en su camino.

Al principio esto le preocupaba. Cuando comenzaron a aparecer más de seis al día se convirtió en un dolor en el culo.

Y cuando por fin podía tomarse un descanso, ¡Pum! Trabajo de doce páginas en sólo dos días porque el profesor es un maldito sádico que ama torturar a aquellos que están ocupados salvando el mundo de un pirado con tentáculos.

Joder, ¡Ella prácticamente viajaba al siglo XV! Todo habría sido más fácil si el trabajo fuese sobre el Japón antiguo. Pero no, Don Sádico tenía que hacerlo sobre Occidente para amargarles la vida.

¡Mierda, era una maldita heroína! ¡No debería estar haciendo estúpidas tareas!

Kagome estampó la cabeza con el teclado, añadiendo unos cuantos ''uy67h6hj56565656565656565656565656565656565656565''a su trabajo, mientras maldecía al maestro, al instituto, al sistema educacional… a todo, en general.

—¿Kagome?

Al escuchar su nombre, la azabache levantó su cabeza y miró a la recién llegado.

—Inuyasha…—Murmuró mientras se frotaba lo ojos.

—Tonta, ¿Se puedes saber qué haces despierta a estas horas? —A pesar de sus palabras, su tono era suave, y el demonio entró en la estancia para situarse al lado de la joven.

—Tengo que…—Bostezó. —…Que terminar este documento, o si no…

—Keh, ¿Es otro de esos estúpidos demonios? —Kagome simplemente asintió. El trabajo podía calificarse tranquilamente de demoníaco. —Deja que me encargue yo de él —Propuso, pero Kagome rápidamente negó.

—No, Inuyasha, está casi terminado. Sólo tengo que escribir las últimas líneas.

—¿Y por qué no puedo simplemente destrozarlo?

—Porque entonces no me puntuarán, y no se creerán la escusa de ''mi medio demonio perro reventó el ordenador con su gigantesca espada'' —Él bufó.

—Sólo necesito mis garras para librarme de eso. —Kagome rió ante su arrogante respuesta.

—De verdad, sólo un par de líneas más.

Y con las pocas energías que le quedaban, comenzó a escribirlas mientras Inuyasha se sentaba a su lado, observando cómo la colegiala trabajaba.

El hanyō no pudo evitar admirarla. Luchaba todos los días contra demonios, habiendo aprendido a pelear básicamente ella sola, y después trabajaba igual de duro en su época. En momentos como ése, mientras observaba sus ojeras y su agotamiento, daría lo que fuera por poder ayudarla en la batalla contra esos demonios que él no podía derrotar.

—¡Por fin! Ya lo he… —Otro bostezo impidió que acabara la frase.

Inuyasha rápidamente se puso en pie, impaciente mientras Kagome apagaba el PC. Antes de que la azabache pudiera bostezar de nuevo, Inuyasha la alzó en volandas y la acostó en la cama. A la chica le costó reaccionar por la falta de sueño, pero cuando se dio cuenta, un pequeño sonrojo adornó su rostro.

—¿Inuyasha…?

—Tienes que dormir— Susurró, suave pero autoritario, al mismo tiempo que la arropaba. Kagome simplemente sonrió y se dejó hacer.

—Gracias, Inuyasha— Su corazón aceleró el ritmo ante estas palabras, mientras seguía con su tarea.

Al terminar, él simplemente se sentó al lado de su cama en su postura habitual, para velar su sueño como siempre hacía. Aspiró el aroma de ella mientras sus rítmicos latidos del corazón lo arrullaban.

—Inuyasha…— Susurró su nombre tan bajo, que de no ser por el agudo oído del medio demonio, no la habría escuchado.

—¿Hm?

—¿A qué habías… venido?

El chico se tensó. ¿Cómo le explicaba que solía venir a veces -y por a veces se refería a casi siempre- a verla dormir? ¿Qué le gustaba observarla y velarla? ¿Qué le costaba descansar si no la tenía cerca?

Tragó.

Y tras organizar sus palabras, decidió hablar.

—Yo… me gusta saber que estás a salvo. Sólo quería asegurarme de que estabas bien.

El joven se tensó aún más, esperando su reacción.

Esperó.

Y esperó.

Y esta nunca llegó.

No fue difícil averiguar que la chica se había dormido.

Inuyasha no sabía si alegrarse o decepcionarse ante esto. Le costaba expresar bien sus sentimientos, pero con Kagome… Con ella era diferente. Había veces que le gustaría decirle todo lo que pensaba. Sin embargo al final siempre acababa escupiendo las palabras menos oportunas.

Sacudió la cabeza. Quizá no esa noche, pero algún día, le confesaría todo. Le gritaría si hiciera falta. No obstante, hasta entonces, le haría saber que siempre la protegería. ¡Demonios! Daría la vida por ella si hiciera falta.

Con estos pensamientos, Inuyasha se acomodó en su sitio y se dispuso a descansar, esta vez, con Kagome cerca de él.

Y mientras tanto la azabache sonreía en sueños, gracias a las últimas palabras que aquel medio demonio pensaba que nadie había escuchado.

* * *

¡Hola!

Sep, soy yo. Meses desaparecida, lo sé. Y lo siento. Aún así, no voy a venir con ninguna escusa, ya que es siempre lo mismo. Estudios y problemas personales. Y bueno, sumar la falta de inspiración.

También aprovecho para informaros a todos: No sé cuando actualizaré. Tengo un par de fics/capítulos escritos, pero no terminados, y sabéis que me gusta revisar todo antes de subirlo. Intentaré publicarlos cuanto antes. Y me temo que Strange Village entrará en hiatus. ;-;

Pero bueno, dejemos de lado todo el drama. ¡Muchísimas gracias a todos! Cada vez que me siento bloqueada para escribir, os leo. Vuestros comentarios me ayudan en gran parte, y me animan a seguir.

Este fic se me ocurrió una noche, de madrugada, cuando hacía el mismo trabajo. No exagero al decir que el documento se llenó de frases sin sentido XD ¡Quién tendría un Inuyasha para hacernos compañía!

Espero que os haya gustado este pequeño fic, es todo lo que me he animado a publicar. Lo demás o está incompleto o no me convence del todo... ya veré XD

 _¡Gracias a todos! ¡Nos leemos!_


End file.
